Al's first love
by BubblesFire
Summary: this is Al's frist love! A new girl moves to town and well... you just have to read yo find out the rest! Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Al's love

Hi this is my first story so I hope you like it!

Al and his bro where going home because they have their bodies back to normal. Ed retired from the military and Al was human not the stone anymore. When they got back there was a girl there get their ato mail fixed.

"Oh hi you guys," Winery said

"Who is this," the Elric brothers said

"Oh her she is Eve, she just moved here," Winery said

"Hi you must be Ed and Al, am I right," Eve said

"Yea," they said "the short one is Ed right, the older one," Eve said

"THANK YOU FOR NOT CALLING ME SHORT," Ed yelled

"You're welcome Ed," Eve said with a smile

Al thought he was dreaming because he never felt that way triodes a girl. "Eve is an angel," he thought to himself.

"Well what do you think of Eve," Al asked in a shy way

"I think she is cool, why," Ed said "do you like her," Ed said childishly

"NO OF CORSE NOT, WHAT MAKE YOU THINK THAT I LIKE HER." Al said

"Well you stared at her the whole time," Ed said

"NO I WAS NOT," Al said

"Yes you were"

"NO I WAS NOT"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yes"

"So what if I do," Al said

"Then tell her," Ed said

"NO NOT YET," Al said

"Okay," Ed said

It was the next day and Eve was out running at six a.m. And at seven she was here. And I Al she got a job here so she can keep her house. Ed and Al got up at 9 a.m. by Eve.

"Winery let us sleep," they said

"Um this is not Winery it is Eve," Eve said

"WHAT," they yelled

It was an hour later when Ed and Al came down for breakfast.

"So you work here as a maid here," Ed said while eating his food

"Yea," Eve said "do you like the food Al?"

"Yea, I never knew Winery was such a good cook," Al said

"I didn't make them Eve did, the food is great Eve," Winery said

"Oh my food is not that great," Eve said

Ed dropped his fork and yelled, "YES IT IS, DON'T UNDER SALE YOUR SELF!!!"

"Yea, what he said," Al

"Thanks you guys I'll be right back." Eve

"Guess what Winery," Ed said

"What"Winery said "Al has a crush on Eve," Ed said

"I'm back," Eve said. She came out wearing a mini black shorts with a red tank top.

"You have a metal leg too," Al said

"Yea, is that a bad thing," Eve said

"No I just didn't know," Al said

"Oh sorry I have to go be back after my run," Eve said

"Have a nice run," Winery said

It was three hours later and Eve was not home. Al was getting impatient waiting for Eve to get home. Winery and Ed where playing cards and talking to past the time. It was a another three hours and she was still not home, Al was on his wits end and he said "When is she getting home." Then Eve walk though the door and said "I'm back."

"How far do you go," everyone asked

"I just 60 miles, what is that long to u guys," Eve said

"YES," they yelled

It has been one month since Al met Eve and she developed a crush on Al too. It is time for Eve's birthday and Al was planning to tell her how he felt and she was thinking the same.

"Did you know Eve's birthday next week," Winery said

"No how old is she turning," Ed said

"She is turning 14," Al said

"how do you know Al," Ed and Winery said

"she told me DUD," Al said

"hi you guys, what are you doing,"

"just talking, Winery can you help me with something," Ed said

"okay coming," Winery said

"um…. Eve …. can I take you to your birthday party, with just you and me," Al said

"um….sure why not ," Eve said

It was the night of the date and she couldn't find the shoes she wanted. Al was so nerves but, happy at the same time, she was the same way. They were walking home and Al said "You look more pretty then the full moon in the sky."

"thank you um there is something I have been wanting to say to you from the first day I meet you," Eve said

"what is it," Al said and stopped her to talk

"I love you," Eve said and then kissed him

He didn't try to pull away and they started to make out after that they started to live together.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter 2 of Al's first love so tell me what you think!!! R&R_

When Al and Eve got to Al's house Winery came out screaming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Winery said

"Happy B-day." Ed said

"What is this about?" Eve said

"All of our present to you. Fallow me and keep your eyes shout." Al said

When they all got up stairs Al covered Eve's eyes as he opened a door.

"WHAT IS WHAT IS, LET ME SEE!" Eve yelled

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they yelled. It was a room with all of Eve's stuff in it.

"I can't accept this." Eve said

"Yes you can cause this where you have to stay for your job," Winery said

"but I would just be a burden," Eve said

"no you would not," Winery said "now take a shower and relax no one is a prev in this house."

It was like an hour before Eve came down. She was in a pair of black pants with a tube top. Eve said "I'm going on my run."

"Again," Al said.

"yea I run three times a day," Eve said.

"why?," Al said

"cause I have to keep in shape," Eve said "I run an hour at six a.m., three hours at noon, and one hour at ten."

"but isn't that a lot," Al said.

"no, but the thing is I love running," Eve said "I can clear my head so talk to you after my run, bye."

It was an hour and Eve just walk in the door with a cut on her knee. Al asked "what happen?"

"oh I fell that is all." Eve said

"can I ask you something?" Al said

"yea what is it." Eve said

"how did you lose your arm and leg?" Al said

"I lost them in a war," Eve said sadly "someone with white gloves on that was able to snap his fingers and make flames burned them up so bad I needed a new arm and leg."

"oh I'm sorry," Al said when he felt someone hugging him. When he looked down he saw Eve hugging him crying into his chest. "it is alright I'm right here so please don't cry." Al said

"I'm sorry Al I shouldn't be crying tears of sadness on my birthday." Eve said

"I don't care as long as you say you like this present." Al said as he leaning down to kiss her. Their lips met and neither one of them tried to pull away. Al deepens the kiss by licking Eve's bottom lip asking for entrance. Eve opened her mouth and he went in and he scaled each part of her mouth. When Eve started to moan he broke the kiss and ask "Why are you moaning?"

"um… why do you think I was moaning?" Eve asked blushing

"well it could be that it was a real good kiss or you are getting aroused," Al said "so which is it?"

"um...what about both." Eve said turning 12 shades of red

Al went to kiss her and she beat him to it. Al licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and occurs she let him in. She started to moan again but this time Al didn't stop. He started trailing kisses down Eve's neck and when he got to her coaler bone he stopped and started to suck on her neck, with his left hand he went up her shirt and massaged her breast. He stopped and before she could ask she saw him get up and lock the door. When he got back all he had on was his boxers on and he said "now your turn." Eve tuck off her shirt and pants. He started to trail kisses down from her coaler bone wile undoing her bar. He got it off and tucks one of Eve's breasts in his mouth and massaged the other one. As her moans got louder she ach her back and covered her mouth with a pillow so no one could hear her. When he saw that he tucks his finger to her entrance and started to finger her. Eve was moaning so loud Al could hear her though the pillow. Just when she was about to reach her climaxes he stopped a went to her ear and ask "do you want me to go further?" And she said "yes please." Al slipped off his and hers and he started to bang her slow and easy to teas her. But she couldn't take it any more so she said "go faster harder please." As she wished he got harder and faster. She was just at her climax and she was screaming his name in pleaser.

"Al that is it, I'm down for today." Eve said

"ok, can I stay in here tonight?" Al asked

"what about your brother and Winery." Eve said

"they should know by now, so can I?" Al asked again

"fine but nothing prevy ok."

He got in her bed and they went to sleep. Winery went to the door and knocked on her when she heard nothing she opened the door and saw them laying there sleeping (luckily she didn't see that they were naked) Winery went back down stairs and sat across from Ed.

"so what are they downing?" Ed asked

"sleeping," Winery.

"in eve's bed right?" Ed said

"right but, how did you know?" winery asked

"just a hunch." Ed said

_R&R If you want next chappy. Evil aren't I (mahahahah) _


End file.
